fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Izabela i Fineasz - relacje
thumb|282px Już od pierwszego odcinka widać, że Izabela jest zakochana w swoim sąsiedzie i najlepszym przyjacielu, Fineaszu. Miłe pogaduszki i "Cześć, co robicie"? A on nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Jednak niedługo to się zmieni. W styczniu 2011r. w wywiadzie do "New York Times" autorzy wspomnieli, że Fineasz przez cały 3 sezon będzie nieświadomie zakochiwał się w Izabeli. Pierwszym odcinkiem z Fineaszem zakochanym w Izie będzie "World Without a Platypus", który zostanie wyemitowany w Ameryce w czerwcu 2012r. Izabela o Fineaszu thumb|286pxJak zostało wspomniane powyżej: Izabela jest na zabój zakochana w Fineaszu. Często wykorzystuje swoja pozycję jako przywódca Ogników, aby móc zapewnić mu pomoc w realizacji jego pomysłów pod pretekstem zdobywania różnych, nietypowych odznak. Reszcie Ogników nie zawsze jest to w smak, ale starają się wspierać Izabelę. Z reguły rozmawia z Fineaszem jak ze zwykłym przyjacielem, okazjonalnie próbuje z nim flirtować („''W tym kasku jesteś taki męski''” – „Szybcy i Fineaszowi”). Prawie zawsze gdy go widzi zadaje mu pytanie „''Co dziś robisz ?”'' i jest zła gdy ktoś inny je zada (oprócz Fineasza). Irytuje ją to, że Fineasz jest tak bardzo zajęty swoimi projektami, a na nią nie zwraca nawet uwagi. Czasami nie potrafi opanować swoich uczuć i przez przypadek zdarza jej się coś „palnąć” przez co on robi się odrobinę zmieszany („Skoro mówisz o naszych wnukach…” ''– „Kometa”). Gdy młody Flynn jest w niebezpieczeństwie lub gdy ktoś go zniesławia Iza śpieszy mu z pomocą („Wystarczy jeden porządny strach”, „Bamber w akcji”, „Oszukać system”, „Thaddeus i Thor”). 'Fineasz o Izabeli: thumb|leftFineasz zdaje się nie wiedzieć nic o uczuciu, którym darzy go Izabela. Lubi z nią przebywać, czasami może się nawet wydawać, że uważa ją za kogoś „więcej” niż przyjaciółkę, lecz postrzega miłość jako coś co można zapisać w formułce, stworzyć tak jak projekty jego i Ferba („Rejs”). Jest zmieszany, gdy Izabella okazuje mu swoje uczucia. Kiedy zaprosiła go na tańce z okazji nocy spadających gwiazdy sądził, że zaprasza jego i Ferba, nie zorientował się, iż miało to być coś w rodzaju „randki”. W rozszerzonej wersji Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo śpiewa, że jego dziewczyna mówi dziwacznie i uczucia chce wyrazić swe. Dba o bezpieczeństwo Izabeli („Oszukać system”, „Zabawa w chowanego”). W odcinku Fineasz i Ferb : Podróż w drugim wymiarze, po tym jak Izabela go pocałowała wydawał się zadowolony i próbował odwołać wymazanie im tego dnia z pamięci. Może to oznaczać, że dla Fineasza Izabela jest kimś więcej, niż przyjaciółką. Odcinek "Dziób" Kiedy Izabela próbuje napisać historię o Fineaszu i Ferbie, oni znikają. Swój artykuł zastąpiła artykułem othumb|180px Baljeecie ratowanym przez nowego superbohatera, którego nazwała "Dziób". Izabela nie ma pojęcia że Fineasz i Ferb są owym "Dziobem". Fineasz następnie postanawia jej o tym powiedzieć. Lecz gdy "Kaka pu pu (Khaka Peu Peu)" powiedział że zniszczy wszystko co dla niego najważniejsze, zrezygnował z tego (w celu ochrony Izabeli).thumb|left|212px Możemy być przekonani, że Fineasz naprawdę troszczy się o Izabelę, i że jego uczucia do niej mogą wykraczać poza "tylko przyjaciółmi" (choć nie zostało to potwierdzone) . Kiedy Izabela wspina się na szczyt ratusza aby zrobić zdjęcia, "Dziób" uderza w budynek, i Izabela traci równowagę na krawędzi. Przylega do ściany budynku, powoli tracąc przyczepność. Wtedy Fineasz wyskakuje z kostiumu, i chwyta rękę Izy wthumb|196px ostatniej chwili. Później okazuje się że Fineasz był "Dziobem", i przeprasza ją że jej nie powiedział. Izabela zdaje sobie sprawę że próbował ją chronić, i przeprasza że go zakwestionowała. Potem z nim flirtuje i mówi że jest naprawdę odważny i on reaguje, mówiąc że też była dzielna ("Dziób"). Odcinek "Przygody Hika" Kiedy Hik rozbił się na podwórku Flynn-Fletcher, Fineasz ogłosił go słodkim i natychmiast zdecydował, że razem z Ferbem pomoże naprawić mu jego statek kosmiczny. Jednak stracili oni Hika, poprzez Fretkę. Aby go thumb|left|190pxodnaleźć, Fineasz stworzył "Słodkościometr", który był starym urządzeniem GPS Ferba. Widząc to jako okazję, Izabela próbowała przekonać Fineasza, że ona również jest słodka. Niestety, Fineasz ciągle otrzymywał "zakłócenia słodkości". Izabela wyjawiła mu, że to ona mogła być przyczyną tych zakłóceń. Ale on powiedział że to niemożliwe, bo zaprogramował to urządzenie tak, aby omijało słodkość Izabelli. Wysuwa się więc wniosek że Fineasz uważa Izabelę za najbardziej uroczą osobę na świecie. "Lato to wrażeń moc" thumb|256px Izabela i wszystkie Ogniki, wraz z Buffordem, Baljeetem, i paroma innymi dziećmi z sąsiedztwa, zgromadziły się w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Powiedzą oni jak planują swój wielki pomysł: zamierzają gonić słońce wokół kuli ziemskiej, tak aby stał się to najlepszy, najwspanialszy letni dzień w historii. Pokazują mapę, na której zaznaczono że: lecą do Tokio i Paryża uzupełnić paliwo, by następnie wrócić do Danville. Gdy Izabela słyszy o Paryżu i jest zachwycona, kiedy Fineasz zaprasza ją do Miasta miłości, ale dwa razy sprawdza, czy to co on powiedział było jasne. On zapewnia ją, że będzie świetnie, pokazując tylko niewinny zapał do podróży. Fretka, Baljeet i Buford im towarzyszą, a później dołącza do nich Vanessa w Tokio. Kiedy Słońcotron 3000 przybywa do Paryża, Fineasz zachęca Izabelę aby poszła z nim iść poszukać części do samolotu, który poniósł poważne uszkodzenia podczas lądowania. Izabela entuzjastycznie się zgadza. Przez thumb|202pxcały spacer stara się na romantyczny moment z Fineaszem. Ona próbuje zyskać jego uwagę, ale jego jedynym zmartwieniem było znalezienie części do samolotu. Gdy odnalazł części - dwie duże bagietki - wrócili do samolotu. Jak Ferb przybywa, mówi Fineaszowi co się stało, jemu żal przyrodniego brata. Mówił że myślał że coś między nimi zaiskrzy. Izabela reaguje gniewem, wyładowuje go łamiąc ołówek. Fineasz, nagle uświadamia sobie dziwne zachowanie Izabeli, więc pyta ją co się stało. Ona mówi, że złamała ołówek - na co Ferb dał jej drugi. Zaraz po tym pokazuje się Fretka po nieudanym spotkaniu z Jeremiaszem. Fineasz pyta ją jak poszło. Ona wyznaje że nie miała odwagi, aby pójść i porozmawiać z nim wokół tych wszystkich francuskich dziewcząt. Fineasz reaguje tak samo jak w przypadku Ferba. Wtedy Izabela tak się zdenerwowała, że wyobraziła sobie jak jej głowa eksploduje, powodując że Fineasz zaczął krzyczeć jej imię. Następnie ona się ocknęła, a Fineasz znowu pyta czy jest w porządku. Ona bardzo sucho odpowiada: "W dechę". W drodze powrotnej do Danville, samolot całkowicie się rozpada i rozbija się na bezludnej wyspie. Nie mając niczego, Fineasz wykopuje wielką dziurę w piasku w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. Odzywki Bufforda dołują go jeszcze bardziej. Izabela usiadała sama oglądając zachód słońca oraz płacząc. Ferb podchodzi do niej i podaje jej chusteczkę. Ona potem żali się mu mówiąc, że byli w Paryżu a on jej nawet nie zauważył. Mówiła że mógłby przynajmniej obejrzeć z nią ten piękny zachód słońca. W tej chwili Fineasz podbiega do niej. Usiadł i thumb|left|226pxpowiedział że mogą obejrzeć ten zachód słońca. Izabela zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to spektakularny, pewny siebie chłopak, w którym się zakochała i mówi mu, że nie można podziwiać zachodu słońca, ponieważ rezygnacja nie była częścią jego planu.Izabela mówi też mu: "Tak nie mówi Fineasz którego ko... lorowa bluzka mi się podoba", przypomina mu kilka rzeczy, które uczynił w życiu, a następnie wymienia w swojej mowie mapę Ferba. Natchniony Fineasz przerywa jej i przytula ją. Izabela wchodzi w pewnego rodzaju trans. Powróciwszy do Danville, zastali przyjęcie powitalne. Izabela złapała Fineasza od tyłu, mówiąc: "Jesteście niesamowici!". W odpowiedzi na to, Fineasz trzyma jej ręce, patrzy i uśmiecha się. Potem zaczęli śpiewać w duecie. Podczas utworu Fineasz często łapie jej rękę. Sytuacja staje się jeszcze bardziej komfortowa, gdy zaczynają razem razem tańczyć. thumb|left|290px Plany Fineasza zorganizowane dla Izabeli: * wielkie lody ("Lody z migdałkami")thumb|284px * próba odzyskania odznak Izabeli z wnętrza Pinkiego ("Podróż do wnętrza Fretki") * dom strachów, który miał pomóc pozbyć się czkawki Izabelki ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach") * Tęczowystrzeliwator ("Wiwat Doofania") * Telewizyjny show ("Zagrajmy w Quiz") * myjnia samochodowa ("Myjnia samochodowa") * Odznaka rodeo-klauna ("Robo-rodeo") * Symulator każdego rodzaju środowiska ("Piękne wnętrza") Romantyczne Momenty thumb * Fineasz trzymał Izabelę za rękę, gdy przechodzili przez nawiedzony dom zaprojektowany przez chłopców, aby odstraszyć najgorszy przypadek czkawki Izabeli w historii. Później, kiedy Fineasz spada, Izabela i dziewczęta z zastępu ogników ratują go, po czym upada w ręce Izy. („Wystarczy jeden porządny strach”). * Fineasz musiał przekalkować swój „Słodkościo-Naprowadzacz”, żeby omijał urok Izabeli.To znaczy, że według niego Izabela jest słodką i uroczą osobą. („Przygody Hika”). * Po zakończeniu piosenki „Pepe do domu wróć”, Fineasz i inni pędzą do ich ulubionego dziobaka. Izabela jednak zamiast przytulać Pepe, przytuliła Fineasza („O, tu jesteś, Pepe”).thumb|182px * Gdy Izabela została narażona na niebezpieczeństwo przez mechaniczną pluskwę doktora Dundersztyca, Fineasz ją ratuje. Również przez krótką sekundę, Fineasz chwycił Izabelę za rękę i pomógł jej wsiąść do papierowego samolotu („Zabawa w chowanego”). * Fineasz zachęcił Izabelę, żeby popłynęła z nim w romantyczny rejs, thumb|300px|rightchwycił ją za rękę wiele razy podczas tego rejsu. Później, gdy statek tonął Fineasz zjechał razem z Izabelą na „przeciw śmiechówce”. Kiedy dopłynęli do plaży Fineasz powiedział: „Fajny ten cały romantyzm. Powinniśmy tak robić częściej”. „Tak, powinniśmy.” - odpowiada entuzjastycznie Izabela („Rejs”).thumb|left|196px * W piosence "Co robicie?" śpiewa: Mój ukochany, ty wciąż nie wiesz, że każdego dnia wzdycham by zobaczyć cię... ("Kolejka jako musical"). * thumb|166pxW odcinku "Ostatni pociąg do wpadki" Izabela proponuje Fineaszowi potrzymanie kierownicy, od balona gdy on naprawia linki. Kiedy to robi sprawia wrażenie jakby się przytulali. * W filmie "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze" Izabela pocałowała Fineasza na krótko przed wymazaniem ich pamięci. Fineasz mimo, że parę chwil wcześniej twierdził, iż wszyscy są gotowi na wymazanie pamięci, po pocałunku z Izabelą i jej rozkazie, by Carl uruchamiał maszynę ("No to jazda!"), próbuje go powstrzymać ("Nie! Nie! Nie...").Najwyraźniej bardzo mu się to spodobało. * W odcinku "Fretka rozłączona" kiedy Fineasz i Ferb tworzą nowy telefon,Fineasz pokazuje ,że telefon może przenieść w różne miejsca, przy czym chcąc zaprezentować funkcję, prosi Izabelę o stanięciu na podjeździe. Kiedy Fineasz teleportuje się do Izabeli, dotykają się nosami, przy czym zachwycona Izabela próbuje z nim flirtować. thumb *W odcinku "Latający Dywan" przed piosenką "Niech ten lot wiecznie trwa" Fineasz proponuje, aby zabrać przyjaciół, po czym odrazu leci do Izy. Natomiast podczas tej piosenki Fineasz i Izabela są przez cały czas obok siebie. Wiele razy na wizji uchwycano tylko ich.thumb|left|146px *Gdy w odcinku ''Rodzinne Święta'' Izabela przychodzi i zamierza śpiewać ''Let it snow'', Fineasz patrzy na nią czułym i ciepłym wzrokiem. *W odcinku "Doof Dynasty", nieemitowanym w Polsce, w którym Izabela jest księżniczką, Fineasz patrzy na nią maślanymi oczkami, jakby był w niej zakochany. Również Izabela go przytuliła, gdy ją uwolnił.. *W odcinku "Fretkemiasz" Izabela postanawia w końcu spędzić dzień sam na sam z Fineaszem, więc zaprasza go do kina na premierowy pokaz Jagodowych Wakacji. On, ku jej zaskoczeniu, mówi, że chętnie pójdzie. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie inator Dundersztyca, który przez przypadek złączył Fretkę i Jeremiasza. Fineasz i Ferb musieli zbudować rozdzielacz molekularny(znowu). Izabela jest zniecierpliwiona i co chwilathumb|218px pyta go kiedy pójdą. Pod koniec, gdy już pomogli Fretce, to on ją czule zapytał czy idą. Ona wtedy wdycha ( "Och, Fineasz!"), ale i tak ich plany biorą w łeb, gdy inator łączy Fineasza z Ferbem. *W odcinku To Duch! Fineasz mówi Izabeli, że ładnie wygląda i pyta się, gdzie kupiła strój. Potencjalne małżeństwo Kiedy Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Fretka podróżowali do przyszłości, przyszła córka Fretki, Amanda, mówi, że Izabela wygląda jak "Ciocia Izabela". Podekscytowana Izabela zdaje sobie sprawę, iż za 20 lat będzie częścią rodziny Flynn-Fletcher i mówi Fretce: "To znaczy, że wyjdę za Fineasza". Jednak Fretka przypomina jej, że może również wyjść za Ferba. Wtedy Ferb puszcza oko oszołomionej Izabeli ("Kwantowa opowieść"). Kiedy Fretka planuje ślub swojej cioci Tianie, Fineasz mówi "Niezła jest. Mnie też mogłaby zaplanować ślub. Ferb zapisz to", "Zapisałam !" -krzyczy w odpowiedzi Izabela ("Wielki dzień Fretki"). W odcinku "Retrospekcja" Izabela montuje filmik z Fineaszem, gdzie ten się jej thumb|left|270pxoświadcza. Galeria Inne informacje *Fretka w odcinku Jak zostać Ognikiem, gdy dowiaduje się, że zastęp Ogników ma ostatnie bilety na koncert, zawołała ze złością Fineasza,a gdy przyszedł, powiedziała do niego głośnym tonem: 'Ta twoja cała Izabela jest Ognikiem, prawda?!". Fineasz nie zaprzeczjąc, że to jest "jego" Izabela odpowiedział, że tak. ''Można to rozumieć, że Fretka ma Fineasza i Izabelę za kogoś więcej niż przyjaciół. Kategoria:Relacje